


The sun’s disappearance

by JeanTheBean



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanTheBean/pseuds/JeanTheBean
Summary: After Reborn's sent on a reconnaissance mission, Tsuna's hyper intuition flares up and warns him that not all is well. Worried, he takes it upon himself to search for him alongside his Guardians, with some help along the way from allies such as Millefiore, Simon and Cavallone.Can they discover the truth behind the Sun's eclipse, or will Reborn forever be lost...?





	1. TARGET 1-ASSIGNMENT

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own KHR, I never will, all KHR related things belong to Akira Amano.

Reborn's P.O.V

I was just calmly sat at my desk, all I wanted was some peace for I twenty minutes. But apparently, no god clearly hates me. A loud resounding knock sounded within the spacious, dark room, and I let out a soft sigh of annoyance. I then proceeded to go over and open the door. Standing there was...Alfonso the new butler, I really wonder what he wants now, he's been bothering me all week.

"Re..re..reborn-sa..san," Alfonso stuttered, shifting nervously. I internally twitched. Seriously, as a member of the Vongola Famiglia, the man should have some backbone. "D...Decimo wants you in his office n...now." 

I raised my eyebrows in curiosity but nodded, "Very well I'll get going right away." Alfonso nodded and rushed off somewhere. I picked up Leon and headed towards my ex-students office. I dropped Leon onto my hat. I wonder what he wants with me now?

I arrived and knocked on the door of his office and waited for the voice within the room to speak out. "Enter." I heard from the room, could hear chatting from inside, I shrugged and opened the door. I gently closed it behind me announcing my presence with a simple "Chaos."

"Oh Reborn, good to see you. Please, take a seat." Tsuna said pleasantly. Graziano, a new subordinate (I'm the World's Greatest Hitman, of course I would know this), was standing by Tsuna's desk explaining some nonsense to him, I wasn't really paying attention, although I cared what was going on and why Tsuna wanted me so urgently. I took a seat in front of the desk. Graziano bowed and left the moment I sat down and closed the door behind him.

"Now Reborn, Graziano has passed some information to me that something dangerous is going down in San Gimignano, I would like you to investigate this matter immediately." Tsuna looked at me.

"Seriously that's it, all the information you have for me to go on, come on, you know I like to have all my facts straight before I go anywhere," I slouched back in the chair and sighed. "What if I get there and there's nothing going down? I'm coming straight back here," I said with a slight growl. I leaned up onto the desk and looked straight at Tsuma. "Are you sure you want me to deal with this?" I asked him looking into his golden eyes. 

"Yes, I'm sure, report back straight away if something's going down," He stared back at me, eyes full of hope. "I'm sure nothing is there but just in case, I'm sending you to go and check for me."

I yet again let out a sigh of annoyance whilst nodding reluctantly. "Very well, Tsuna, I'll do the job. I expect an adequate reward for such an irritating mission."

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "Yes, Reborn, you'll get the reward. What is it you want, money?"

I paused, then smirked mischievously. "Hmm, I'll decide on that later. Why not keep you in suspense?"

Tsuna looked at me warily. "Please don't go Spartan on me, I swear I feel phantom pains just thinking about the tor—tutoring you put me through."

I simply gave him an innocent look. "I have no idea what you're talking about, I was simply an angel. You wound me, Tsuna."

Tsuna shot a semi-exasperated look at me. "Riiiighhtt. Whatever you say, Reborn, whatever you say," I snickered at his blatant disbelief. "Aside from that, what time can I expect you back from the mission?"

"Hmm.... Perhaps in a week, Tsuna." I responded after a moment of deliberation.

"Right, how could I forget that you're the World's Greatest Hitman," Tsuna grinned cheerily. "I'll be waiting, Reborn."

I nodded, turning away. Suddenly, Tsuna's hand shot out to grab my sleeve and I looked back, to see sunset orange orbs staring back into my obsidian black ones.

"Be careful, ok?" he said softly.

I swallowed to bring myself back to reality from his enchanting eyes, before nodding with a smirk. "Of course, Tsuna. I'm the World's Greatest Hitman, after all. Ciao~."

With that, I ruffled his hair and left, a small smile upon my lips.


	2. TARGET 2-MISSION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Reborn follows his mission orders.

Reborn's P.O.V

Once I left Tsuna's office I headed to my personal quarters, to pack some essential stuff. I didn't really need to take much just a few weapons and some bulletproof jackets, you know just in case, I probably wouldn't need them but I always have them on me.

That was the one-time I'd ever unpack them it was a stupid idea but I didn't care at the time I just wanted to get that lousy job out of the way. I didn't want to do the job so whatever, I just needed to get there and scope out the place for any unorthodox activity.

I picked up Leon and headed out toward the front door, I didn't really know what to expect at the time, I walked toward the main gate and strolled out past the guards. 

He said San Gimignano, hmm well, let's get going...

*Time skip cause I said so :D*

I looked around in disinterest, having already been to San Gimignano many times in my 22 years of life. Besides, there was no time for sightseeing, I had a mission and every intention to accomplish it.

"I had better not be bored....." I trailed off. That was the only common ground myself and Skull shared, we both loathed being bored. Sighing softly to myself, I began to move, before stopping at the realisation that I had no idea where exactly the supposed 'dangerous' happenings were aside from in this city.

I swear, I am going to kill that idiot ex-student of mine... I growled mentally as I felt a migraine fast approaching. Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves, I stalked off to where Leon directed me. His hypersensitive nose was highly useful for situations like this. Leon was a wonderful magical chameleon companion.

*Time Skip OwO*

 

Finally, I had arrived at what I assumed to be the base of a Famiglia. My highly attuned senses also picked up the lingering, irony scent of blood, perhaps a week old at most.

Heeeeeeehhh? Maybe this job won't be so boring after all~. I thought with a somewhat bloodthirsty grin. It had been a while since I'd had to deal with an entire Famiglia, after all.

The next day was spent with me mapping out the entire HQ. Honestly, nothing seemed too out of place. In truth, this was rather tedious to deal with. I'd much rather be resting back at the Vongola Mansion , but nooooo, I just had to be the one that Tsuna saddled with this mission. Ugh.

Unfortunately, I made the fatal mistake of not searching for hidden technology. In hindsight, that was a rookie mistake, but due to the simple yet highly effective camouflage I highly doubt anything short of Hyper Intuition could have noticed the tiny micro cameras hooked up all around the building.

That was how I found myself surrounded, partially by humans but mainly by robots and high-tech creations. I was severely outnumbered, but as always I was not at all concerned. this would be easy.

.....Famous last words, Reborn.......

In the end, I managed to escape after eliminating a majority of the Famiglia (turns out they wanted Tsuna dead), but then had to escape due to a variety of wounds from the technologically advanced Famiglia. I am almost certain that some form of poison was in my system, thus it was of utmost importance that I get myself treated.

Haaaaahhhhhhh..... I sighed, vision blurring when I was in some nondescript forest. The last thing I saw was a worried looking lady, before I completely blacked out.

Damn Automa Famiglia...


	3. TARGET 3-WORRY

Tsuna's POV

I drummed my fingers against the desk in anxiety. It had been a week since Reborn had gone out on that mission, yet he hadn't returned. Truth be told, I was actually quite worried. He may be one of the strongest men in existence, but regardless of that he's still human.

"Ano, Juudaime?" Hayato (my friends has decided that I was to call then by their first names and not their last names) asked, eyes alight with concern. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head, smiling softly. "Gomen'nasai, Hayato. I'm just worried about Reborn. It's been a week and he hasn't said a word. Normally he'd be done before his self-appointed time..."

Hayato nodded in understanding. "Yeah, that is worrying. But he should be fine, he's Reborn after all."

"Un," I nodded with a slight smile. "You're right, I'm probably worried over nothing. He'll be fine. Thank you, Hayato."

Despite my words, I couldn't bring myself to believe them. There was something pulling at me, but I didn't know what. All I knew was that it was a cause for concern.

Reborn's POV

I woke up but remained completely silent, memories from the day prior flooding into my head. This isn't good. Who is the lady who brought me to her house? (He must be at her house, as he sure as hell did not collapse on a bed.) Why did she help me? What are her motives?

Cracking my eyes open just enough to see, I examined myself and my surroundings. Hmm, she didn't do anything but move me to a bed apparently. That's good...


	4. TARGET 4- RESCUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter may not fit with the others, but whatever...Ciao~

Unknown P.O.V She was timid and moved with caution, the shadow inched closer to her, in the pitch black she could barely make out the shape the shadow was casting, it moved as it slipped its way to the ground. Her auburn hair clung to her sweaty skin, she has been biking for hours, her mum would be expecting her back soon... She gripped the handlebars of her worn bike, for a moment she thought she would snap them in half. The shadow was perplexing as it sunk to the ground, she didn't want to move but she still convinced her self to find out what the shadow was, it could need help. I have a headlight. She thought to herself. I could turn it on, even if it's for a second I'll see what it is. It could need help or something. She eventually decided to switch on the headlight and look what the shadow was. As the headlight flickered on, she raised her head to... Nothing, no shadow no nothing, just gone. The only thing there was a black fedora with a yellow worn stripe. She began to inch closer towards the hat. As she got closer she saw that down in the ditch, about a foot from the hat was a man there. A man on the ground, his suit caked it mud and blood. He whistled a dry tune into the air. He was clearly injured, he looked as though he couldn't stand. His jet black hair stuck up like a porcupine. How does hair even do that, it's a thorn oh my goodness its so pointy. She thought to herself. He was clearly confused as to where he was. How does he fit all that hair under that small hat? She thought. Suddenly the hat scuttled across the ground and towards the man. What the hell? She questioned. It scuttled all the way to his hand and nudged it as if to alert him that she was there. He slowly lifted his hand up, he looked as though he was in pain doing so. She didn't know what to do. He lifted the hat up to reveal a small lizard looking creature. "Remarkable isn't he?" He looked up at her. "Wh..what is he?" She slowly questioned, she didn't know him and he didn't know her. However, he looked as though he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon so she guessed it would be fine to offer some help. "He's a chameleon" He situated the chameleon on his hair and the little guy just disappeared, gone without a trace. "Where did he go?" the man lifted his hat upside down, and there it was the small green chameleon. "Wow, does he have a name?" She sat down near the man's head "his names Leon, he's my partner," He was beginning to get tired. "Do you need some help?"She asked him politely. "Well, I'm pretty much stuck here, my leg kills and I cant get up," He said looking down at his legs."I'll help you" she said quietly. She then proceeded to wrap his arm around her shoulder and gently help him stand. He struggles at first but son caught up. She cautiously helps him onto the path. "what about your bike?" She had forgotten all about her worn blue bike, it was still projecting its light onto the ground where he lay moments ago. "meh I'll leave it here, it should be fine." He looked back at the bike. "No no Leon can bring it with us " Leon then popped out of his hair and slammed the hat onto the mans head , the chameleon then proceeded to hop onto the saddle of the bike and his legs stretched and began to push the peddles. "wow that's cool" "Yea he's a good partner, I don't know what I would do without him"


	5. TARGET 5- RECOVERY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm mystery

Reborn's POV 

[Knock, Knock!]

I tensed at the knock, before relaxing myself and making it seem as though I were still asleep. After all, who knows what the woman would do. Better to observe than to lose a chance at reconnaissance.

"Oh, he's still asleep..." the woman murmured quietly. Through the minute crack between his eyelids, he could see that her hair was a scraggly blonde and her eyes a pale brown. Nothing special. "What could he have gone through to be so wounded. I can't even dress his wounds, the chameleon keeps stopping me. Oh dear, what to do..."

Mentally, Reborn thanked his amazing chameleon. Despite having confidence that he would have woken up before the woman got too far, he was still uncomfortable with the idea of the unknown woman getting close to him. He did not trust her; at all. Briefly, his thoughts flit over to Tsuna, who undoubtedly would have accepted the woman's kindness without a thought in the past. He felt a twinge of regret for forcing him to become so jaded in the world but shook that out of his head. Tsuna was fine and not broken, it was all ok.

 

I hadn't moved for the remainder of the day and I didn't plan too either, I had earlier tried to get up, to be greeted with an arm pushing me down. Since that moment I hadn't bothered to try to get up again, I didn't want to risk making my injuries worse. I wasn't sure of my injuries, however, I know that they were painful and irritated.

By the end of the day, I was unsure of what to do with myself, I knew that I had to get out of here but I had no clue how with all these injuries, they didn't feel particularly serious but I had no idea I could no longer see them in the pitch black of the night.

The woman had left and once more returned with a wet cloth and placed it over my forehead smithing out my sticking up hair. I was glad that Leon was safe but it was a little strange, I kept my eyes closed to calm myself.

I need to think rationally, how can I get myself back to complete my mission and get back to Tsuna...

Eventually, I fell into a deep sleep and I was entranced in a dream, I was tossing in my sleep and every now and again I would feel the cloth be replaced with a fresh one. The night was a short one and as the new day came up I had somewhat recovered myself and my mental state.


	6. TARGET 6- DISCOVERY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First, off we don't own KHR or any anime, we really wish we did cause that would be cool and yeah but no, unfortunately, we don't, anyway have a nice day...Ciao~

Reborn's P.O.V

I groaned softly as I came to from my slumber, blearily observing my surroundings as memories of the previous day flooded my mind. I sighed in relief, noting that my fever, which I assumed had been induced from the poison that the Automa Famiglia had injected in me. Once more I was thankful for my Sun Flames, as quite frankly they were probably the biggest factor in why I was still alive, considering my early days as a hitman hadn't started out the best.

 

Leon appeared in my peripheral vision, before crawling over and licking my cheek in happiness at my recovery. I smiled slightly, stroking his tiny head. Really, Leon was the best partner I could have gotten, and perhaps the only part of the Arcobaleno Curse that I hadn't hated. He was better than Falco, Cosmo, or any of the others.

 

I shook my head, glancing at my clothes. My lips curled in distaste as I observed the holes and tears in my clothing, alongside blood spots. I recalled that Leon had fended off the woman from coming near me, and once again showed my appreciation with a pat. I grabbed my hat and situated in upon my head, and Leon easily climbed on top.

 

I rose from the bed and warily headed for the bathroom, noting that it was actually rather late at night. Sighing, I decided to take a shower to wash off the blood, hoping that the woman wouldn't wake up.

 

She didn't.

 

Tsuna's POV

 

I was rather concerned at this point, as Reborn was not back despite declaring that he would be back as soon as possible. I knew the others were also concerned, as Kyoya was far more violent recently (a tremendous feat, I assure you), Mukuro had his little eye twitch back, Chrome idly spun her trident, Takeshi's smile was edging towards the faker one that he had held during the time before he became my friend, Hayato was calmer than usual, Ryohei was less extreme, and Lambo was oddly quiet.

 

I found out what had happened as I read the reports of what had happened. A mafia showdown, with near the entirety of the Automa Famiglia eliminated, metallic components strewn around and poison traces. No blood of the perpetrator.

 

My shoulders shook as I realised that, as Reborn had yet to return, he was injured and likely alone. My eyes glinted and flooded with the orange topaz sheen of my Sky Flames as a grimace settled on my face.

 

No one harms what's mine and gets away with it. No one.


End file.
